


My Favorite Things

by Settiai



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Charlie Bucket has a lot of favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was sixteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** My Favorite Things  
**Music:** "My Favorite Things" by Julie Andrews  
**Duration:** 2:21  


**Links:** [3.81mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/favoritethings.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
